¿negro, blanco o rojo?
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: -¿Cuál crees que me quedaría mejor?-¿el negro, el blanco, o el rojo?-¿En serio quieres mi opinión para eso?... no soy muy buena con los summarys pero xfa pasen a leer...one-shot


**hola a todos**

**hoy vengo a dejarles este one-shot de mi pareja favorita Natsu y Lucy**

**espero que les guste**

**_"fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera asi natsu ya hubiera besado a lucy ^^) le pertenecen a mashima-sama"_  
**

**¿Negro, blanco o rojo?**

Era la sexta vez que Lucy corría desesperada por toda la casa. Esto molestaba de algún modo a Natsu pues "su maga celestial" no podía quedarse quieta.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿desde cuándo era su maga celestial?

-Maldita sea Lucy, ¿no puedes quedarte en un solo lugar?-gruñó, sentado en la cama de su amiga, cruzado de brazos.

-¡No me interrumpas Natsu!, es la boda de Gray y Juvia y debo estar presentable, como tú ya estás listo no te preocupas-respondió furiosa-por cierto ¿no has visto mi cepillo?

-¿Te refieres a este?-dijo el mago dándole el cepillo-lo encontré en el suelo desde que llegué aquí.

Un tic en el ojo de la rubia, apareció.

-Y se puede saber, ¡¿por qué no me lo diste cuando te pregunté hace dos horas?

-¡No me grites!, además preguntaste si lo había visto y te dije que sí pero no me pediste que te lo entregara-sonrió burlón

"_Me quiere sacar de quicio"_ pensó la maga celestial.

-No voy a golpearte porque, en primer lugar, estás en mi cama, y en segundo, debo darme prisa.

Volvió a correr.

Una hora después Lucy sacó de su armario tres vestidos cortos. El primero era negro, el segundo era blanco y el tercero era rojo.

El vestido negro era strapless amoldable al cuerpo, el vestido blanco era de tirantes, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta encima de las rodillas, y el vestido rojo tenía un pronunciado escote en forma de "V" también amoldable al cuerpo. Al igual que el blanco, era de tirantes.

Los tres eran muy bonitos pero no sabía por cual decidirse.

Pero, ¿a quién podía pedirle su opinión?

Dirigió su mirada al mago de fuego.

-Natsu...-llamó logrando conseguir su atención-me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo.

Él asintió.

-¿Cuál crees que me quedaría mejor?-cogió los tres vestidos-¿el negro, el blanco, o el rojo?-preguntó, a la vez que posaba con cada uno.

-¿En serio quieres mi opinión para eso?

-No-dijo la chica de forma sarcástica-pues claro tonto. Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando.

La miro detenidamente y luego se fue acercando lentamente a ella. Lucy, por instinto, fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta chocar con la pared, quedando entre esta y la imponente figura de Natsu.

-Te daré mi opinión-susurró en su oreja con una voz ronca y malditamente sensual, mientras le quitaba los vestidos de la mano-yo te prefiero así-desató el nudo de la bata que cubría el cuerpo de Lucy, dejándola sólo con la ropa interior.

-Natsu...-susurró, mirando sus ojos ónix oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Aunque te verías mejor sin eso-señaló las cortas y provocativas prendas.

Sintió que las mejillas le ardían y de repente el calor la estaba matando. El joven la tomó por la cintura y besó sus labios salvajemente, mordisqueándolos hasta el punto de dejarlos rojos.

Lucy se aferró con fuerza a su cuello intensificando más el beso. Su lengua acariciaba los colmillos de él, lo cual causó que un gruñido saliera de lo más profundo de su pecho. Las manos del dragón slayer viajaban por toda la piel al descubierto de la rubia.

Un gemido de ella se oyó entre tantos besos.

-Espera Natsu-se separó de él, lo suficiente como para decir algo-no podemos. Por lo menos ahora no.

El chico suspiró-usa el vestido que no muestre tanto, no me gustaría que ningún idiota bueno para nada, te esté mirando. Tú eres mía.

-Toda tuya-afirmó inconscientemente-entonces usaré el vestido blanco-lo cogió del suelo y corrió al baño.

En pocos minutos ya estaba lista.

Su cabello, sedoso y suelto, estaba ondulado por completo.

El maquillaje era muy sencillo: sombras de un color claro, que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido, y sus labios, pintados de un rosado natural con brillo, los hacía verse más carnosos y provocativos.

-No te separes de mi lado-dijo una voz en su espalda, luego de que unos brazos rodearan su cintura

-lo intentaré.

-Nada de lo intentaré-la giró, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a su cuello-quiero que todos vean que eres mía, además si estas lejos de mí, me harás falta

-Na…tsu-dijo entre gemidos-tenemos...que...irnos

La ignoró.

_"Bueno, aún nos queda una hora",_fue su último pensamiento, antes de dejarse llevar por las caricias del dragón slayer, quien ya la había subido en el escritorio…

**espero que les haya gustado**

**y no olviden dejar REVIEWS**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


End file.
